Kiss Me Like You Mean It
by AlexaVeela
Summary: Ojala alguien pueda reparar el daño que ya he causado. Así que antes de decir adiós y mirándote a los ojos, quiero que me dejes probar algo por última vez.


Hey, hey Chicos! Como están? Me encantan todos ustedes, gracias por leer y comentar mis historias. Estoy más que agradecida! Gracias. Hmm, bueno me gustaría darles **dos noticias** –ambas buenas, creo.- Así que aquí vamos:

_**La primera** es que por fin me decidí a crear una cuenta de Twitter para que todos aquellos que tienen, puedan contactarme y así conocerlos mejor. Además de que se viene el segundo ronda para hacer Jori o Cade WorldTrend. XD_

_**Dra.K-Doof: **Como estas? :D Y por supuesto que te explico. "We ship jori" fue una publicación que hicieron los fans de esta pareja, fue un worldtrend (son como etiquetas o palabras) que todo mundo pudo ver en twitter. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo, pero poco después Dan Warp publico en su cuenta la foto de Jade y Tori con los vestuarios de la obra que interpretaran. Daniella Monet también hizo su visto bueno de la foto diciendo que era una buena pareja :D! Así que eso fue el épico "We ship Jori", según he visto en algunas páginas que nuevamente planean hacerlo. Espero que haya explicado bien haha. _

_Mi Twitter es Alexa_Veela por si quieren seguirme. :)_

_**La segunda** es que gracias al éxito que han tenido mis historias con esta pareja, he comenzado unas nuevas historias (largas), solo publicare una de ellas hasta que avance varios capítulos. Confieso que estoy escribiendo a penas el segundo capítulo de ambas, pero espero que muy pronto la inspiración me ayude a terminarlos y continuar. Solo puedo decir que una de ellas es muy, muy diferente en todos los aspectos y la otras es mas como una… fantasía! Haha. Buenas pistas no? :P_

_**Toaneo07 Ver2.0: **Hey compañero! :3 Gracias por tu comentario, me agrada saber que te gustan mis historias. Y por supuesto, prometo que intentare escribir un Jadexandre. Solo pido un poco de tiempo y paciencia, admitiré que será algo nuevo pero no lo veo como algo imposible! :D Gracias. _

_Gracias por leer mis historias queridos lectores! (=_

_-x-_

Kiss Me Like You Mean It

Sé que puede parecer bastante difícil relacionarse conmigo, soportar mis desplantes, groserías y humillaciones. Disfrutar del dolor que causo y sonreírte cuando tus lagrimas se deslizan por tus mejillas, eso es poco para lo que realmente necesitas. Para ganar mi confianza se necesita mucho mas, lo reconozco fue bueno, después de todo era amor. Pero no espero que comprendas mi forma de amar, de demostrar lo que siento y como lo trasmito.

Fue la primera vez en mi vida que me sentí de esa manera, no quería que terminara pero lo hizo. Jugar a las amantes y enamoradas me resultaba difícil, no tengo la paciencia suficiente para fingir ser agradable con alguien. Quizás sea la razón por la que no tengo amigos, la razón por la cual todas las personas que me rodean van alejándose y perdiéndose con el tiempo.

Quiero oir tus gritos, ver las lágrimas caer sin resistencia alguna. Recordare cada noche a tu lado, cuando solía verte mientras dormías, nunca olvidare el sabor de ti a través de mis dedos, porque tu aroma permanecerá por siempre en mi memoria. Ojala alguien pueda reparar el daño que ya he causado. Así que antes de decir adiós y mirándote a los ojos, quiero que me dejes probar algo por última vez.

-¿Puedo? –pregunto a escasos centímetros de tus labios.

No hay protestas de tu parte a pesar de tu llanto incontrolable, tus ojos tristes reflejan el dolor en tu alma y me hacen sentir culpable. Mírame, Cariño. Por favor nunca dejes que esto vaya mas allá del límite, no puede ser tan malo, tu sonrisa mantiene esa chispa de esperanza que no puede ser opacada.

- Bésame, como lo dices enserio… Esto no puede ser tan malo, intentaremos solucionar…-Suplicas con desesperación evidente en tu voz al separarnos.-Por favor.

Lo siento, no hay nada que pueda hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-Te he demostrado que no existe una oportunidad más. –Digo con voz indiferente, lista para lanzar el golpe final.- Y no repetiré nada, porque no tengo la necesidad de hacerlo.

-Jade – Ignoro su llamado y entro a mi coche.

Ella no lo entendería, no comprendería que estoy haciendo esto por el bien de ambas. ¿Es posible amar a alguien hasta la muerte? No lo sé, pero tampoco estoy dispuesta averiguarlo. Pienso esto solamente; _El_ _amor… Hago todo esto por amor, Victoria Vega._

No hay rumbo fijo a donde quiera ir, solo tengo que alejarme por el tiempo que me queda.

-x-

So…? Es diferente, no? Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por haber entrado! (=

_Atte. AV ñ.ñ!_


End file.
